


On the way to the last howl

by Skalkaya



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6862015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skalkaya/pseuds/Skalkaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story about how the Warrior of Light has on her mind before what's coming for 3.2!</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the way to the last howl

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like I had to write down this as we wait for 3.2. I've set up something in case I continue this later on. Who knows? :D

No one can remain as they were in the ether. It is a lesson we've had to learn through the past months. All of those who dwelled there for a prolonged period of time came back…different. Minfilia was still in there somewhere if she had not dissolved entirely yet.  
So…Who are you?

The Warrior of Light woke up in a sweat. That nightmare had been incredibly vivid. The couldn't remember who she was talking to, though she knew she was troubled. The fire was now burning low and the night was not yet replaced by dawn, but the got out of bed. Her room at Fortemps manor was still the best place for her when she wanted to escape the world. Here, people respected her wish for quiet and were discreet enough not to ask her countless questions. That was, as long as Emmanelain was asleep. But since he was unlikely to get up before midday, she had plenty of time. 

The dream had escape her, drifting away quickly from her mind but she couldn't help thinking about it. Something had not been right, and the sensation was lingering. The cold water splashed on her face dissolved her thoughts and she focused on the task at hand. After these few days of escaping her status, she was to meet with Aymeric and Lucia. The Dravanian Horde was on the move again. Niddhogg was coming to end this war once and for all and his followers were still up for one last battle. 

With Estinien unable to perform his duty as Azure Dragoon, Aymeric wanted to take advantage of the fact that Ishgard for the first time in its history a second one in the person of the Warrior of Light. For the occasion, she had donned the entire outfit. With her visor down, she knew she looked fearsome enough to inspire some of her enemy to turn around and flee. And she meant to take full advantage of that. 

She quietly left her room. Her heels clicked on the wooden flooring, her helmet under her arm, she walked down the corridor. She stopped in front of a room before resting her palm on the door. On the other side was Haurchefant's room, and she never got around to gather the things she had left there the last time she had visited him, never imagining it would be the last.

She silently addressed a prayer to Halone, and moved on. 

Some people had started to question her behavior. Her cold attitude, her silence. But if she didn't distance herself, she knew the would be broken by now. Just like she had been, after the events at the Vault. 

That determination of hers had people talking on the streets as well. The fact that she had taken down the heretics and Niddhogg already once, her special status as second Azure Dragoon had them whispering now that she was Halone reincarnated. She was gonna save them all. 

She was not. 

As the Warrior of Light, she was here to take care of Eorzea. And the land didn't necessarily needed everyone to survive and be happy, as the 7th calamity and recent events had shown her. The greater good implies personal sacrifices. And today wasn't going to be any different.

"Is it time already, milady?"

As she made her way to the door, a voice she now know well stopped her in her tracks . Artoirel de Fortemps. Now head of the family, he became even more formal than he ever was. But he had changed too, for the better, she thought. 

She turned around and faced him. Young, and proud, he was probably meant to a great future where he would help steer Ishgard in the rgight direction. Aymeric and Edmont were both supervising his political education, and she had no doubt he would live up to their expectations. 

She faintly smiled and nodded, knowing there was no need to say anything else. But as she was about to exit, she felt his hand on her wrist. She stopped and merely turn her head, gesturing for him to speak up. But all he did was leaving a tiny object in her hand. As she took a look, she felt her mask of calm shatter. And for the first time in months, a single tear rolled down her cheek. For Artoirel had given her one of Haurchefant earring.  
She looked at the young man once more, who slowly stepped back, a look of pained joy on his face, and then simply told her:  
"I know he would be by you r side today if he was still with us. So, please, take this small token with you. So he may have his wish granted."

She deftly attached it to her ear before taking one deep breath and put her helmet on. She felt her mask slowly slide back in place as her visor came down. She was going to need every bit of focus she could muster to get through the day.

The streets were still peaceful at this hour, when the light of dawn was finally starting to chase away the shadows. And while everybody slept, the illusion of peace could be kept. Hopefully, by the end of the day, Ishgard would finally have earned its rest after a war of a thousand years. But people dared not believe in that prospect too much, by fear of jinxing it. 

She made it to the door of Aymeric's office, and got a salute from the man guarding it. She nodded back to him and entered as he opened. She found the Lord Commander bent over his fire where he had just put back a kettle. 

He turned around at the sound she made when she approached and smiled. 

"There you are. Right on time, as always. I have prepared some tea to go along breakfast. Knowing you, you didn't eat anything before you left the manor, did you?"

She couldn't help but grin. She walked across the room and set her helmet down on his desk and her hair flowed on her shoulders, free again. In comfortable silence, she sat down and picked up the cup he was offering her. 

When did the became this close, she wondered.

"I still intend to make good on that that promise, just so you know. This doesn't count as the drink I talked about a while back."

She chuckled, and sipped on her tea. She had not been comfortable when she had first met him. At the time, he was merely using the Eorzean Alliance as an outpost against whatever threat could disrupt their current business. But he was also more open to outsiders than most of his fellow Ishgardians. Still, she had felt uneasy around him, like she's usually around anyone more used than she to sweet talk. And that meant a lot of people. 

But over the months she spent in Coerthas, she warmed up to him. Though nothing romantic could ever happen between them with him devoted to his lover. Even if very few knew who it was, and her...Well, she was not ready for anything of that kind again yet. So they enjoyed that friendship as much as they could, even though it was built on much hardship and tragedy. Which brought her to a difficult subject.

"Aymeric, I know you probably don't want to hear this, but we still don't know how to get Estinien back or even if it is possible at all."

He froze, his cup still in mid-air. His eyes got clouded with sadness and his shoulders slightly dropped. With his tea back on his desk, he looked up at her and said:  
"I know full well that this day might end in tears. But we are set up to end this war for good. Vidofnir will face them with us. I cannot back down now. Even if Estinien could be saved somehow..."

His voice trailed off and his gaze lost focus. Unconsciously, his left hand came to rest on one of the scars he got from his visit at the Vault on the fateful day. But he got a hang of himself again and looking at her, straight in the eyes, he told her:  
"I cannot ask you to save him at all cost. I do not have that right and it would be a terrible decision as a leader anyway."

He chuckled.

"Do you know what my first thought was when you told me of what happened the day Niddhogg took over him? 'Well, that Dragon might get more troubles out of this than we do'. How silly is that?"

He hid his face in his hand as his smile broke. But soon, a pair of arms was hugging him, as if to say 'Don't worry. I understand.' They stood in silence, because when all was said and done, it was easier for them to communicate without words. 

A minute later, she was back in her seat and after Aymeric breathed deeply once or twice, they went on to discussed the strategy they had planned once more. 

Finally, someone knocked at the door. Soon after, Lucia appeared. She saluted the two and announced that everything was ready and they were only waiting for the Warrior of Light. Once she had left, they both got up, and as the Warrior of Light was picking up her helmet, Aymeric said:

"You know, last night, for some reason, I dreamed of Lord Haurchefant. He told me everything would be okay. I like the idea that this is a good omen somehow."

He smiled and left, leaving her shocked.

Haurchefant. It had been Haurchefant in her dream too last night. Could it be just a coincidence? But then, she remembered her reaction during that scene 'Who are you?'. Something had been very wrong. But she couldn't remember what.

She forced herself to push away all thoughts of that dream and focus again on the day. 

Walking down the streets to the airship platform, people cheered and called 'Warrior of Light', 'Azure Dragoon'. Some 'Halone' could even be heard here and there.  
Yes, everybody needed her to be a hero, a legend. Because they needed at least that to believe that Ishgard stood a chance. Niddhogg had called the remaining of his troup for this assault which would settle the end of this Dragonsong War. 

As she stepped on the airship that would take her to the battlefield, she put back on her helmet. She was ready. Now was the time to meet...the revenge of the Horde.


End file.
